A Little Different
by Cue.Mysterious.Music.Rite.Now
Summary: What if Max told them she was with child? What if they left her? And what if she came back, desperate for help? I do not own Maximum Ride, or the majority of the other characters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Guys, I'm pregnant." I said those three words at the campfire that night. The night before we were going to my mom's house.

They had been chatting all together, just talking about random things. But it had turned into silence quickly.

"What?" Iggy spat. He genuinely looked shocked. Angel seemed to be reading my mind, probably hoping I was just joking. Nudge was just silent. Staring at me in a way that broke my heart. Gazzy looked confused. Total, well Total just stared at me too. Fang though, Fang just looked at me, and my heart was already broken, but now it felt like it was being burned and put through a shredder…slowly.

"I'm pregnant." I repeated. I made sure my face wasn't showing any emotion, I hoped it was still wasn't.

Fang took off. Quite literally. He got up and just shot off into the sky. Not even looking back. But he stayed up there and waited. Never looking down though.

"He wants us to come with him." Angel looked at me. "But not Max." she spoke softly. Then she got this look on her face and it made me want to cry. "And-and-and he says that Max is a cheater. And that she-she-she" Angel started sobbing. I moved closer to her to gather her in a hug and she accepted and hugged me back as tightly as she could. "He says that she doesn't care about us anymore."

"That's not true Angel, that could never be true!" I blinked back tears. I got up. I could tell that the Flock had made their decisions and they were going to go with Fang. I hugged Iggy first because I knew he was shaking with anger. "Iggy, be careful. And I love you, okay? Be careful." He pushed me away. Then I clutched Gazzy. "You be careful too, okay? Be careful with those bombs buddy. I love you!" he shot off after Iggy but not before he whispered so quietly I was worried that I was imagining it, "I love you too Max."

Then Nudge, I held her tightly. "I love you Nudge! Be careful. And be the momma bird alright?" I was scared that she would say she hated me.

But she clutched me instead. "I love you Max, and I'm going to miss you, but Fang and the rest. I'm scared Max."

"Fang'll take care of you guys, I'm sure of it." I gave her a smile and she nodded and joined the others in the sky.

I stared at Angel still sitting on a rock. She leaped up and squeezed me. "Fang says he hates you. And he thinks you're lying, but I know you're not! I love you Max, but Gazzy! I can't leave Gazzy. You understand right? You don't hate me do you? Please don't hate me Max. Max. I'm scared."

"Angel, I understand. You guys will be just fine. Especially with a mind reader. Okay? And go to Mom's okay? You guys will be fine there. And live near there okay? I won't go to Mom's if you guys will. I'll be just fine by myself Angel. And I love you! I love all of you guys. Make a promise to me Angel?" she nodded. "All of you will live near Mom, together. Together. I give you permission to use slight SLIGHT mind control if that will make sure you can keep that promise. Stay together. And stay careful. I love all of you! Now go. I don't want them forgetting you." I shooed her up after a quick hug and a kiss on the forehead.

I looked to my feet and picked up Total, "You be careful to, I love you too Total. See you again one day." I lifted him off to the sky.

"See you Max!" he yelled.

I stood there and waited until they all flew away. Until I couldn't see them anymore. And I knew I was on my own. Without any help. But I would be alright, as long as they were.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I do not own Maximum Ride or the characters from the Maximum Ride series. (Obviously)

I flew faster and faster. I was pushing 350 miles per hour. I had to make it to Mom's house. Fast, too. Sure, I was covered in blood on every part of my body. Yes, my clothes were also soaked with blood. But I had to find the flock and then get my baby back and murder everyone that did her wrong.

Yeah, that was my plan. Pretty brilliant if I do say so myself. Of course, it was made mainly on the lust to kill anyone who crossed my path and tried to stop me. Because if the flock said they wouldn't help me, I was not taking no as an answer. That was clear in my mind. I needed their help, and they were going to help.

I looked down; I was beginning to recognize the surroundings. Good, getting closer. I'm coming Tally and Nick, I'm coming.

I shot down to the oh-so-familiar house. I barely had my balance gathered before I ran towards the door, full speed ahead.

"MAX!" I heard Angel's voice. I almost went into sobs right there, hearing that voice I'd been wanting to hear for eight years. But I didn't. I had to get the Flock back under my command and get on with my plan. I put up a mind block instantly.

This time I actually did gather my balance. And even if I hadn't had it under control, Angel took my elbow and helped. "Max? Angel, what are you talking about? You know if Fang heard her name, he'd tell you to shut up. OMG, MAX? MAX! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? THE LAST TIME I SAW YOU YOU SAID YOU WERE WITH CHILD! SHOULDN'T YOU HAVE A KID? OMG! YOU DIDN'T GET AN ABORTION, DID YOU? BECAUSE THAT WOULD BE TERRIBLE. ABSOLUTELY TERRIBLE. YOU WOULD BE A MURDERER. I GUESS I COULD UNDERSTAND WHY YOU WOULD WANT AN ABORTION, BECAUSE YOU KNOW, YOU WERE ALL ON THE RUN AND STUFF. BUT MAX! YOU'RE A MURDERER NOW. I MEAN I KNOW YOU'VE KILLED BEFORE, BUT THAT WAS TO SAVE INNOCENT LIVES, NOT KILL INNOCENT LIVES! YOU CAN'T JUST KILL A BABY. THAT'S HORRID. WORSER THAN WHEN VOLDEMORT KILLED DUMBLEDORE, WHICH WAS BLOODY TERRIBLE. MAX! YOU DIDN'T GET AN ABORTION DID YOU? BUT BETTER YET. WHY ARE YOU HERE? CRAP, FANG'LL THROW A FIT. BECAUSE I WOKE HIM UP. CRAP. MAX, SAVE ME!" Nudge actually did seem scared… of Fang? Why would she be scared of him?

"I'll take care of Fang sweetie. And Nudge, under normal circumstances, I would love to hear that wonderful rant of yours, but right now I need your—"

I was cut off by Fang yelling and coming around the corner into the kitchen where we were. "NUDGE!" he roared. "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" he seemed to come over, like he was about to punch Nudge in the face.

I stepped in front of him and threw him into the wall, denting it. "What is your problem Fang? Back off. If this is what you've been doing for eight years, I think I will kill you, and kill you I will. Because I am not in a good mood, and I will have no problem with murdering you with my bare hands and watching you die, because as I have stated, I AM NOT IN A GOOD MOOD!" I held him back. And I was furious. Because I really hoped that he hadn't been hurting my Flock that _he_ left with. Or I swear, I would kill him.

But he seemed to be in a shocked silence, because he didn't talk back, he just blinked. "Max? .God. that's definitely your heartbeat. It's so good to hear you again!" Iggy pulled me away from Fang and gathered me in a hug. "What are you doing here?" he asked. "Without a kid?" he added quickly.

I looked around the room. Gazzy was standing by Angel and Nudge by the front door. They had all grown. Matured. Iggy was even taller than he had been and he towered over me. He looked in good spirits though. But he glanced at Fang and glared at him as if he could see him. Fang looked disastrous. His hair was greasy, and he looked like he hadn't slept for eight years. I would've expected him to have had a girlfriend by now. Looking all shmancy. "Iggy, I'll tell you and everyone else later. Can I have a talk with you though, please?" He immediately nodded and led me outdoors, then he motioned to take off and I joined him in the air. I thought he would've been hesitant, since the last time I saw him he was hating me. "What's up with Fang?"

"Max, ever since we left you, which I deeply regret, he's been all depressed. He's gone through stages. I even told him that we should go out looking for you. Help you with your children. But he would go crazy. And wow. Anyway, Angel told us that you wanted us to promise to stay together and stay with your mom, or near her. So we did. And Fang just like slipped into this depressed mode. Now about you? What are you doing here?" Iggy hugged me again. All this touchy-feelyness was seriously weirding me out.

"Let's go inside for this, I'd rather tell the whole flock." I took his hand and dragged him back to the ground and back into the house. I don't think I wanted to believe what Iggy had said about Fang, but the proof was right in front of me. Angel, Nudge, and Gazzy had taken seats. Fang was still just standing where I had pushed him into the wall. He turned his gaze to me when I came in. I stood while Iggy sat down.

"MAX! Tell us. Tell us!" Nudge was shaking with excitement. She was twenty-two now. Geez, I felt old.

"Well I'm kind of in a hurry. Basically my kids have been kidnapped, and I'm going to need your help to unkidnap them."

"That's too short of an explanation! I want all the details. Kids? Wait, you said kids? KIDS! Like with an S? Like plural? OMG! MAX! YOU HAD TWINS? OR TRIPLETS? OR QUADRUPLETS? OR QUINTEPLETS? OR-OR-OR MORE! MAX! AWW! AND WE LEFT YOU! I'M SO SORRY WE LEFT MAX! WE SHOULDN'T HAVE LEFT! AWWW! MAX! ARE YOU OKAY? DO YOU NEED TO CRY? HERE MAX! YOU CAN CRY ON MY SHOULDER! MAX! AWWW! WHAT ARE YOUR KIDS NAMES? WELL! WHAT ARE WE STILL DOING HERE, LET'S GET YOUR KIDS! WE HAVE TO! WILL YOU FORGIVE US? PLEASE MAX! I'M SORRY. REALLY—"Gazzy cut her off with his hand. Thank goodness.

"I would prefer to get to flying and give you the whole explanation flying. Yes kids as in with an S. I had twins. I'm okay for now, but I would be better if I had my kids with me to see you guys again. I don't need to cry right now, more like I need to kill someone right now. My kid's names are Nick and Tally. I have always forgiven you Nudge, I understand why most of you left."

Iggy started to laugh but why would he be laughing? My kids were kidnapped. "Nick? You named your kid Nick? I understand they're Fang's kids, but Nick?"

"IGGY! Not the time!" Angel yelled for me. She turned towards me, "Max, why are you covered in blood?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I don't own Maximum Ride.

"Angel, I'm covered in blood, but it's not mine. I assure you. I have zero open wounds right now." I said.

"Well thanks for that assurance Max, but whose blood is it? And how can we help!" Gazzy asked seriously.

"You can help by allowing me to get cleaned up, and then we all, hopefully, will take off and get my son and daughter back. And it's someone's blood. I really don't know, there was this huge fight."

"Start from when they were kidnapped Max." Iggy looked at me encouragingly.

"Well, we were at our house, just relaxing. Having an ordinary day. Then there was a knock on the door, I answered it, like fifteen big guys with guns pushed me aside and entered my house, looking for my kids. They grabbed them, and I almost got them back, but then I think I was shot at with a tranquilizer or something. Because the next thing I know, I'm waking with no one in my house but me. So I came here." I was getting kinda irritated. I was ready to go already!

"Go shower than! You stink!" Nudge yelled happily. She pushed me into the bathroom. "I'll get you clothes!"

When I got out of the shower, I was refreshed, but I wasn't relaxed. And I became even more agitated when I looked at the clothes Nudge had laid out for me. Blue jeans (Thank God!), and a tight white shirt. A little too tight, for my preference. But she'd taken all of my clothes and my backpack out, and I would prefer to have some discretion regarding my body. I rolled my eyes and put them on.

I walked out to smell food, delicious food. "Iggy, we really should get going!" But I grabbed a plate anyway.

"Max, we have to be refreshed or we're not going to get anywhere successfully. Plus, everyone's getting ready. And we'll take off tomorrow morning, I swear. And I think Fang's actually showering. That doesn't happen often." He sat down at the table with me. "Max, is this Itex?" He grew sober quickly.

"Definitely not. We defeated those bastards. But I don't know who these people are, so I don't know what they'll to Nick and Tal."

"Calm down Max. Your phone's ringing."

I shut up long enough to hear the bring-bring-bring. I picked it up. "Hello." I said bitterly, I wasn't in the mood.

"Mom?" a small timid voice asked warily.

"Tal?"

"Great, got in touch! Are you at that house you always talk about? The one you always talk about? The one that we're supposed to go to if something goes wrong or we get separated or something?"

"Yes. Tal! Where are you?"

"Oh don't worry about me. I'm patiently waiting for you to come pick me up. But that's going to have to be delayed. Wanna know why? Because I sent Nick to that house you always talk about. That's good right? I did good?"

"Yes sweetie, you did fine. But why didn't you come along?"

"Because, they don't know about his blood sugar, so I _had_ to get him out! And you have to check his blood sugar when he gets there Mommy. And he should be there by now! Because I sent him yesterday and told him to use super speed. So he should be there by now, or maybe in a hour or so. He's gonna be tired, but you know what to do." I could hear her motherly instincts kicking in. She was seven!

"You should've gone with him Tally."

"Sorry Mommy." I heard a shout from the other end. "Oops! Got to go!"

"Tally! Where are you?" Click. Hanging up on her mother. Rude.

"That was Tally?" Iggy asked from across the table. I nodded. "I see she takes after you. Thinking about everyone but herself."

"You have no idea." I seethed. Then the doorbell rang. I got up, taking my plate with me. And opened it to reveal…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I don't own Maximum Ride.

Nick. My son. I squeezed him tight. "I heard your blood sugar's low. Do you need breakfast? I bet you haven't eaten. Here, sit down and tell us all about what happened. And eat. Eat a lot baby."

Nick had no issue with that. He eagerly grabbed a seat, next to Iggy. And then grabbed a plate. "Well. What happened is that after those mean guys in the suits grabbed us. They shot us with tranquilizers. But mine didn't work. You know why. So I just watched Tally for like an hour. Which gets really really boring. I mean I've known what she looked like since before we were borned. Anyway, so then they put us in this cellar thingy. But it was more like that tower thing in Sleeping Beauty. By that time, Tally was awake and she was angry. So she started yelling and she was kicking and hitting the walls. Well that nearly

broke them down. But I managed to calm her down, I solved that problem. All by myself." He looked up at me. I patted his black hair.

"Nicely done Nick. But you were taken five hours ago. What happened for the remaining three? Since I'm sure it took an hour to get Tally calmed down."

Nick pushed up his glasses. He looked around. Because by now everyone was gathered around the table. Fang was just up by the wall. "Well, they were giving us all this sugary candy food. And Tally was all mommy and she told me I couldn't have any of it. So she started yelling at everyone. They hit me. So Tally got really angry again and she threw one guy through the window and then shoved me out and told me to come here. That's all I know."

I sighed. "Nick, I need to know where you guys were."

"I don't know Mom." He shook his head as if I should know this.

"It's okay cutie. Tell me about your sister." Nudge asked.

"I don't know. She's my height. But she doesn't have my kind of glasses. She has sunglasses. Cause when she gets really angry. Well, just don't be near her when she's angry. You don't want a demonstration. And she has my black hair, but it's blonde too. And she's my skin color. I actually don't know what her eye color is. She's had those sunglasses on since she was borned."

"Thanks Nick. Eat up bud." I told him.

I got up and grabbed Fang's arm and dragged him outside. "You haven't been hitting them have you?" I stared at him with a glare on.

"No Max. Have you been sleeping with anyone else? Multiple partners?"

"No need for your snarky comments. Got anyone else pregnant lately?"

"I never got anyone pregnant." He spat off.

"Really Fang?" I whispered menacingly. "Then explain to me why Nick looks exactly like you did at age seven. Okay Fang, let me get this straight so you won't be in such a pissy mood. You and I had sex. I got pregnant. I told everyone. You thought I cheated on you. You left and took everyone with you. I had children on my own. You're the dead beat dad. I'm the mother who took all the responsibility. I even let you leave with everybody. You broke the promises. I let you. So do not look at me like I cheated on you. Because I didn't. So get over it. So I can save MY child."

Author's Note: OMG! You guys are so awesome. Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. Super sorry when all you guys were giving me such awesome reviews. I got an email about the last one, looked at them all and felt soo soo bad. So thank you roylpain for your review that made me update.

And about the whole borned thing. I love that part in Juno. So yeah, if you get it you do. If you don't, don't worry about it.

I know this is short, but it's something. And I hope you guys will love it! Review please!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

I do not own Maximum Ride.

Since that well awaited argument was done, I stalked back into the house.

Nick was still at the table eating. It was seven o' clock and Nick was dirty. "Finish up then take a bath. I'll go hunt down some clothes." I told him. He nodded through a mouth of Iggy's homemade pizza. Gazzy and Iggy were eagerly telling him how to make bombs.

Angel followed me to help. "He's sweet."

"Yeah, he's a real sweetheart. Do you know if any of Gazzy's old clothes are somewhere in the attic? This is Mom's house."

"Talking about Dr. Martinez, she's going to be home in like an hour. So, she's gonna be in hysterics. Now that you're back in the house, she's not going to let you leave."

"I got to leave Ange. She's my kid." I moved my way through some boxes. "Ooh. Here's some." I pulled out a pair of jeans and a shirt. And a jacket. "Perfect. Man, this reminds me of when we first got here."

Angel looked like she was reminiscing with me. "Let's get out of here. This place kinda gives me the creeps. I mean Nudge used to sob in here after we left you."

I looked at Angel. There were tears shining in her eyes. "Angel, it wasn't your fault. You couldn't leave Gazzy and I know you couldn't. I don't blame you for this. At all Angel."

I hugged her and it was like we were transformed to eight years ago. "Thanks Max."

I smiled and lead the way to the kitchen where Iggy was whipping up pudding.

"Yo Max." Iggy caught my attention using old flock slang. "Tally isn't blind is she? Cause I'm blind and I definitely wouldn't want anyone else to have to be blind."

"No Iggy. She's not. She's just…" I paused trying to think of someway to describe Tally. "You'll figure her out when you meet her."

"Tell us about after you left." Gazzy asked from the kitchen table.

"Well, I never went far. I hung around for a long time. Then about a year ago I got a really good job offer up in Washington. So I went. That's why it took four hours to get down here."

"What job? I mean Nudge's going to school to become a teacher. Iggy's working at a restaurant. I'm working at a mechanics shop. And Angel just finishing up school period."

"I worked at a lawfirm. Lovely place that was. Practically worse then the School. Horrid people, but amazing pay."

"MOM! I LOST MY GLASSES!" I heard a call from the bathroom.

"And that's my cue. I'll be back." I went to the bathroom to find one of my seven year olds wrapped in a towel scrambling to find his glasses. Not to mention he's soaking wet and his wings are still seriously dirty. Speaking about his wings I'm surprised no one's wanted to see his yet. "Nick, you can't just leave your wings all dirty. Back in the shower, young man."

"But Mooooo-"

"In the shower you go." He went in and I found his glasses and put them right on the counter. "Call if you need me."

As I walked back into the room I was met with my mom. Dr. Valencia Martinez staring at me with bundles of groceries in her arms. "Max."

"Mom."

She gathered me in a hug and shed some tears. I think my eyes watered up slightly. She let go and choked on a sob. "Max!" She smiled. "I heard you have some children."

AN: Just want to totally say I'm glad all of you guys review. And I'm moving the rating to T.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I do not own Maximum Ride.

My mom had seen Nick and almost had a heart attack. And that was before I told her I had twins.

Now, Nick was asleep in Angel's bed. And everyone except for Fang and Nick, we're sitting at the table. They wanted to here my story in depth.

" Well. Uhh- where to start?"

"When we left." Nudge said as if it pained her.

"Well, I never went that far away. Just hung around, like I said. So then I moved up to Washington a year ago. And you know. That's all the important stuff. Well, I obviously gave birth." I shrugged. I didn't know what else to say. I didn't want to go into detail that I dated for a couple years, bounced around, and lived for my kids."

"Well, honey you really must be tired. You go get some rest with Nick. We'll clean up." Mom smiled at me.

I knew they were about to talk about me. But I really was exhausted, even if I was scared out of my mind for Tally. I knew it would do her no good for me to fall asleep while trying to rescue her.

AN: Okay, this is like zero interesting. But it's a filler. This chapter is totally bogus. I know by just writing it. But the next chapter starts with the rescue! So yeah, gotta save up my juice for something. And! I wanted to tell you guys that I love that I have 22 reviews! It makes my heart pitter-patter.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I do not own Maximum Ride. (If I did, I would probably be writing actual books.)

I woke up without Nick. Though, I wasn't worried. Because I'm positive the flock wouldn't allow him out of their hearing. I took a shower and packed up all my stuff in a backpack and was ready to go. I walked out of the room and placed my stuff by the door and saw Nick sitting at the table with Iggy and Gazzy. They were all eating.

"Hey Max, Angel and Nudge are getting ready. Fang's coming, I just don't know where he is or what he's doing at the moment. But he'll show up when we leave. I talked to him." Iggy smirked at me or more like the direction of me. I didn't want to know what happened during that talk they had.

"Dude, please tell me that Tally is way more rebellious? Because Nick isn't doing anything but saying you wouldn't want him to do what we want him to do." Gazzy said seriously, eating his own bacon like- just nasty!

"Tally's way more rebellious then me." Nick said hastily. I'm pretty sure he didn't want his uncles to not like him.

"Great!" Gazzy smiled at Nick.

Great, I thought. I got my own plate of breakfast just as my mom came into the dining room. "Hey Max, be careful okay. And come back here before you leave." She squeezed me.

"Yes Mom." I had to smile about how much she loved me.

She smiled.

"MAX! Awesome you're still here! I was worried you weren't. I had this nightmare that you died! Or left and I missed you oh so much. I still do! I'm afraid I'll never get you back! It's scary! So don't leave. Are you ready to go? Because I'm ready for us to leave! I wanna get your daughter back so that we can meet her!"

"Yes Nudge, if you've already eaten I believe that we can leave now."

"Max, how are we going to be able to find her?" Angel asked as Nudge nodded up and down to show me that she'd already eaten.

"Well, I'll just use my old tracking abilities." I half-smiled. Still not totally in the mood yet.

"Then let's go!" Nudge yelled. "FANG WE'RE LEAVING!" Then she proceeded to walk out of the house. As if she was the one that could lead everyone to Tally. "LET'S MOVE IT!"

I followed Nudge's moves. When we were all outside (even Fang!) we got back into our old formation form when we were teenagers and shot off into the sky, me leading. Nick stuck in the back, but Nudge quickly brought him up to her and Angel. I think she was worried he would fall and she wouldn't be able to catch him and I would be mad at her.

"So Nick do you have any cool moves?" Gazzy asked. "Possible super-speed?"

"No, no super speed. I didn't inherit that from Mommy." Nick smirked. "But I can do this!" His black and white wings suddenly disappeared to make it look like he was just floating. "Tally's totally jealous." He laughed and rocketed (not literally) ahead of me and Fang.

Fang, by the way, was giving me total silent treatment. No glances. No words. No nods. No eye contact. No communication what so ever.

"Cool! I wonder where you got _that_ from!" Angel pointedly said. With her being able to read minds, I'm pretty sure she knew that Fang was skeptical about being the Baby Daddy. Not to mention, she was a teenager now and totally into the lovesick movies.

"Yeah! Me too!" Nudge said over exaggerating. She was catching on.

Great. The last thing I needed was two women/girls trying to show Fang the light.

AN: There's more coming today! At least I really hope so! You guys are really lucky I have no homework!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I do not own Maximum Ride.

We were six hours into flight when Nick suddenly perked up. "Mom! This is it! The tower thingy is right over there!" Nick pointed down and to the left. He was jumping (in the air.) "Let's go Mom! We could like have Tally super fast. Come ON!" He had my arm and was dragging me down.

"Nick, we have to have a plan."

"You always have a plan! Let's just move in! Even I know what to do right now. I like my plan, let's go!"

"Iggy, do you have some bombs?" I knew he was now a chef, so I wasn't sure if he still kept up his old hobby.

"Max, of course!" he smiled and pulled one out of his pocket. "And Gazzy's ready to go too!"

"Okay, first thing first, Angel and Nudge, you get Tally. I'm sure it's obvious to know she's hopefully going to be the only little girl in there. Fang and I are muscle. Iggy, Gazzy, be ready to blow the place after we're all out." I nodded at them. "Open window guys." I nodded down to it and put my game face on. "Nick, you stay glued GLUED to Gazzy's side, understood?" he nodded quickly at me. "Good. Let's go guys. We have no blueprints, but we're going to have to assume that's the tower from Nick's memory. Get in, get out. No unnecessary flashing of wings. These guys might go after all of us. On three." I looked at my flock (hopefully still mine), they were still following me. "ONE!" I yelled and shot down through the window. Fang following. His game face was also on. That had to mean he cared, even just a little bit.

"Tally!" I heard Nudge yell, but I was too preoccupied by the huge muscles that we're scattered around the room. I ran up to one. I threw punches, kicks. I was still in shape. I was never out actually. I had to protect my kids somehow. And self-defense was a good subject to teach them.

I glanced back at Fang, he was chewing (not literally) someone's head off. Punching and shouting at his enemy. Maybe he was putting way too much effort into this. But these people had kidnapped my children.

After we were all done with the guys, I looked around the room. Nudge and Angel were wearing frowns. "She's not in this room." It was a pretty big room, but she didn't seem to be hiding anywhere.

"Onto the next one." I said swiftly as I silently opened the door and snuck out. The other three eagerly following. I had a feeling, this was the most action they'd seen in years. But luckily none of them were horribly overweight. Or overweight at all. I went right across the hall.

There was one guy in there. He was facing a chalkboard, his back to me. I came up behind him and wrapped my arm around his neck. "Where is my daughter?"

"I'm going to assume you're Max?" the guy coughed out. I glared. "She's down the hall. First door on the right!" he quickly finished as he squeaked.

I left him and went to the room. Of course, what I saw wasn't exactly unexpected. Tally was there laughing with one of the guards as she held him up with her palm. "Sooo, I hear that my mommy's in the building. I WANT MY MOMMY!" She yelled. Then she caught sight of me. "MOM!" She dropped the guy and jumped into my open arms. "I was worried that you wouldn't get here before lunch. Cause their food sucks here!" She smiled at me, as if nothing had happened.

"Yeah sweetie. I'm sure that your grandmother will have lunch all laid out for you."

"Awesome! Hey Mom! I met an old friend of yours!" Tally smiled as Total (yeah the dog we got in New York) trotted up. It's about time I was rescued. It only took you all a month." He smirked, I think.

"TOTAL! We thought you were eaten by that big dog down the street!" Angel scooped him up as if she was six again.

"Tally, hi I'm Nudge! Your Aunty Nudge!" Nudge scooped up Tally and smiled. "Can we get out of here Max? This place gives me the creepers! I mean, what kind of place has towers! TOWERS! Is this a fairy tale or what? Of course it's not really a fairy tale, because Nick, Total, and Tally we're all kidnapped. So I don't think that that's such a fairy tale. It's not like Cinderella where she met prince charming. Or Sleeping Beauty because no one had to kiss Tally. And I really don't think this is Shrek either, because there aren't any ogres. But they might be hiding in the shadows!" Nudge put down Tally and ran around the room, looking for ogres. I think.

"Nudge, yes we can leave!" I yelled over her weird ogre calls. I held Tally's hand and she lead the way to the room we were first in and through the open window. Which I now realize was actually broken, not open. She just jumped which scared the religion out of me. Until I realized she opened up her wings at the last moment. Always the daredevil she was.

AN: Maybe one more chapter today. I'm hoping to possibly, actually, finishing the story today.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I do not own Maximum Ride. (or maybe I do….. Ooh (just kidding I don't))

"Hello. You must be Iggy, I'm Tally. And you have to be Gazzy. I'm Tally. And NICK!" She body slammed into him. And thank goodness Nick was used to it, or I think it would've knocked him unconscious. Super-strength in an already pretty strong eight year old? Not the best idea Fate.

"DUDE!" Nick yelled. I guess he wasn't all that prepared after all. "I WAS TRYING TO FREAKING MAKE A BOMB!"

"LANGUAGE!" I yelled at him.

"No you weren't. I haven't been around you for like a day. You wouldn't be able to change that quick. You're too seeensssiiibbbllleee!" She taunted and shot off into the sky.

"TALLY! GET YOUR WINGS BACK HERE!" I yelled. But it was useless. Nick had already followed her.

"Well Max, it sounds like your parenting skills are still AMAZING!" Iggy said sarcastically.

"Same with your sight Iggy! No would you just throw a bomb at the place so I can go grab my kids before they get hit by a plane?"

AN: Short, I know! But I'm trying to get at least 10,000 words. And maybe fifteen chapters. So this is just a funny. I think I'm having way too much fun uploading.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I do not own Maximum Ride.

Iggy had thrown a bomb at the castle/tower. And we got in formation, then went to catch up with the twins.

Now, we were just flying on the way to Mom's house. Tally and Nick we're flying around us, laughing and goofing off. I attempted to control them once and they just ignored it. I wasn't going to waste my breath. Just as long as they stayed within eyesight. Tally was chit-chatting with different members of the flock. Gazzy, then Angel, and now it was Nudge.

"So Tally, what's your house like?"

"Well, it's kinda small-ish. It's an apartment. We all have our own rooms. But Mom won't let us have ANY pets. And the place is kinda bland."

"Do you go to school?" Tally nodded. "And what's that like?"

"I have some friends. And my teacher's okay. She's really mean to me, because once I got into this fight with her about how to say hossspital. Because according to her, it only has one s. So I shouldn't drag out the s. And I got mad at her. Because what about freedom of speech? I can say hossspital however I want. And she told me that my mom was paying the school to teach me right and that was her job. And I told her that it was my job to make her job really hard. So then I got sent to the principal. And then I got detention. It's second GRADE!" Tally ranted.

"Ooh, that sounds like fun. When I was your age, I didn't go to school, but I do go to college. I'm majoring in business. I have friends too. And did you know I even have a boyfriend? His name is James. He's hot." Nudge grinned as Tally laughed.

"Cool! My mommy says that I'm not allowed to have a boyfriend. Until I'm old enough to fly as fast as her. What she doesn't know is that I can fly as fast as her. See look!" And then Tally literally rocketed herself out of sight.

"Tally!" I yelled and flew after her. I definitely didn't know she could do that. "Tallulah Jane!" I screamed. I finally found her.

She was rocketing back towards me. "Nick and I we're planning to surprise you on your birthday. But I couldn't keep it a secret any longer. And I had to show Aunty Nudge!" She smiled at me. But I could tell she was worried about my reaction.

"Tally, let's get back to the group please." I grabbed her hand and made my way back into formation. "No more rocketing off, and Nick, you're her accomplice." I said. He almost made a but sound but I gave him a look. And he nodded fast.

"Nick, why do you wear your glasses?" Nudge asked.

"Because my eyes are deformed." He answered.

I looked back and saw Iggy frown. "What he means, is that his eyes are just like that naturally. He's just like a normal kid with bad eyesight. He needs glasses."

"And you Tally?"

Tally frowned and scrunched up her face. I saw Fang looking at her too. Maybe he cared. Maybe he loved my kids the way I did. "I don't want to talk about it." She whispered.

I nodded at her with a smile. "You don't have to Tally."

"Look! We're here already!" Gazzy frowned slightly. I think he liked the thrill of the adventure.

"MAXIMUM RIDE!" I shivered. Crap. I didn't even add Ella to the equation. Guess this is yet another example about how bad I am at math.

AN: How do you like it? Review guys! I was thinking about just ending it here. And then having a sequel. Or possibly I was thinking this in Fang's point of view. Or most likely both. Because I don't want to end it here. But if I do do it in Fang's point of view, I'll probably go this far. So ideas, ideas, ideas! I want them! I need them! What would you guys like to order in this story?


	11. Chapter 11

News! AND SHOUTOUTS!

I do not own Maximum Ride.

roylpain! You can't just tell me to email you then disable your private messaging!

So, I'm going to make a sequel to this! Don't worry everyone! I will tell you why Tally wears sunglasses, but I have the perfect idea of you figuring it out. So PATIENCE dedicated readers! The sequel needs a title. So ideas?

Thank you:

roylpain

Cripple X

X Rider

Cadisha Ora Rhaksha Caden

Readergirl99

Call Me Bitter

XxMaximumfan4evaxX

maximum love

AmyQueen95

FlyForever

Ally

And-Your-Point-Is.542

ObsessiveReader1223

max88301

BlueButterfliesPlayOnMyGuitar

smartiful

Psalms chapter 34 verse 11

Because of all of you I have three pages of reviews for this story so far! WOO! Unfortunately, that's all I'll probably have.

BECAUSE I'm having a sequel as I've already said! Scared you? Just kidding! So I need name ideas, roylpain to let me send them emails, and of course I need reviews! Your reviews built my confidence to finish this story! So the sequel will be showing up as soon as I think or get a title I really like! SO thank you for reading this story! You all are awesome and dedicated and kind and the best!

Thanks you guys! Keep an eye out for the sequel! And if you want it soon, help me think of a title. I want the title to sorta go along with A Little Different. So think, think, think! I love your ideas!

Love,

Me.

Hear from you when the next one comes out! A.k.a. hopefully soon!


	12. Chapter 12

NEWS!

You guys! The sequel has a title. A Little Familiar! And it should be posted very soon. So check it! Thank you Call Me Bitter for the title!

Love,

Me.

p.s. The burning answer to the burning question you all want to know (or at least the majority) is in the first chapter. Or should be if everything goes right.


End file.
